


Escaping the friend zone ft: kuroo

by kyooooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: Different moments where kuroo wanted to do things with kenma that required them to be more than friends but that’s what they would always be. Friends. Right?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 33





	Escaping the friend zone ft: kuroo

Kuroo had a ton of moments with his best friend. Mostly because they were inseparable since the summer they met when they were 8. They shared good bad moments, most of them being good and the bad ones only lasting a few minutes or a day at max.

Now that they were in high school kuroo was starting to have moments with kenma where he wanted to do odd things with him. On most occasions he wanted to pull his best friend closer to him and kiss him, sometimes his mind going further than just kissing.

He knew they couldn't be like that and would never be like that since kenma was absolutely straight. Yes, kenma never dated anyone yet but kuroo just had a feeling kenma was straight and if not most defiantly not into guys like him. He never really had a good outlook on himself. Sure he was good in chemistry but that was the only thing going for him. Back to their shared moments, kuroo had multiple etched into his brain that wouldn't leave at all.

They were always of the same topic and the same person. Kenma. They all revolved around his best friend which he secretly liked.

Some days the urge wouldn't be too strong but on other days when kenma felt like cuddling even closer the urge would make him hurt. Every time he saw kenma the memories of the urges would come back and he would be forced to think of kenma in different situations.

Very few of them were dirty, most of them just of them being a couple and doing couple-y stuff like kissing and sleeping together in the same bed as a couple. His body longed to be close to kenma and have him tucked safely and protectively in his arms. Mostly everyday kuroo would think about them together and here are a few examples...

[example 1]

Kuroo and kenma sat in the back of kuroos mom's car, trees zooming past them as they were driven to a volleyball meetup. Kuroo hadn't passed his driver's test yet and kenma didn't even both to try to where they were. Music was blasting through the speakers of the car kenma played his game and kuroo watched. Like usual.

Winter presented itself as the dark skies at 6 and the snow layered on the sidewalks and trees. Luckily for them, the volleyball meet was set for inside so they could stay all nice and warm. Nothing was out of the ordinary including the thoughts racing through his head as he watched kenma, occasionally looking out the window.

Kenma smashed the buttons on his switch harshly as his health bar kept getting lowered by the game's level boss. He had to resist the urge to scream at the controller and politely play so kuroos mom didn't yell at him. He noticed kuroo had been a little off recently. Whenever he got close to kuroo he'd always hesitate to hold him unlike him in the past.

Halfway through their drive, the urge kuroo was all too familiar with showed up making his heartache. The urge made him want to put an arm around kenma and bring his body closer to his own before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek or forehead. Kenma looked so cute when he was concentrated and a little angry. 

30 minutes later and the two were going through practice with their teammates. Kuroos urges were put aside and replaced with the thought of making sure everyone was doing their practices and getting better.

[example 2]

Last night was eventful for the two. They woke up at noon, went to the store to get groceries, went to kenmas house to practice, made and decorated cookies, and did a few rounds of a board game. Since it was Friday kuroo made kenma get off his game and do something different.

Now it was 8:00 am and they were both laying on kuroos twin-sized bed. Kuroo had just woken up and felt an unknown warmth near his back. He heard a snore seconds later and it clicked in his brain. Kenma was sleeping behind him.

Thoughts raced through his thoughts the common topic being on if he should push his back into kenma lightly so they could cuddle closer. They always slept on the same bed but they were never in this type of predicament.

The familiar feeling of his heart aching was once again present as he wished to cuddle closer to his best friend. Kenma was asleep so he wouldn't know right? Even if he did wake up he could just say it was a mistake or pretend he was asleep too.

Seconds later the thoughts were dismissed when he labeled the idea too hard for his feeling and just a situation that would give him false hope. Hours later kenma woke up with no sight of kuroo, making him confused and wondering where his best friend was. He was cold and wanted to ask for a blanket. A small thought in the back of his head wondered if kuroo was up to cuddle for a few minutes.

[example 3]

The two were relaxing in kenmas room, kenma playing on his ps4 while he rested his head on kuroos shoulder who was playing candy crush on his phone. Kenma didn't mind putting his head on kuroos shoulder but he felt kuroo kuroo jump and saw a blush on his face.

Kuroo gripped onto his phone as he stiffly swiped the candy on his phone screen. This was not how he expected his afternoon would go. He didn't want to sound creepy but kenma smelt like his usual body wash and shampoo, one of the things kuroo enjoyed being so close to kenma.

All kuroo could think about was running his fingers carefully through kenmas hair, getting out all the knots then just going through it for fun. He just craved the feeling of soft blonde strands going smoothly through his fingers while he watched kenma play his game happily. Just imaging being the source of kenmas happiness or pleasure made butterflies fly in his stomach.

[example 4]

Of course, not all of kuroos urges or cravings weren't all innocent and sweet. Sometimes when he felt really lustful he'd want to kiss his best friend or even more. After these thoughts left he'd always feel bad and guilt that he thought of kenma that way.

Now was probably the worst time to feel this way about his best friend. Kuroo was watching a movie in kenmas room while kenma was taking a shower(kuroo making him since he hadn't had one in a while). When kenma came out of the shower he was roughly rubbing his hair while his towel was securely wrapped around his waist. Hear immediately went to kuroos face and lower half.

Kuroo sat closer to the wall and put a balled-up blanket over his lap while he watched the computer intently. This wasn't the first time he saw kenma like that and he had seen kenma in less but he was a teenager now with teenager hormones.

Kenma got his clothes and got dressed before sitting down on his bed and watching the movie tiredly. His body slumped on kuroos side as he watched the movie with lidded eyes. Kuroos thoughts race as his body urged him to hold kenmas face in his hands while he kissed his lips and straddled him.

He could just imagine how kenma soft skin would feel under his hands or how hot the air would be while they pulled away from quick lustful kisses. These thoughts betrayed him when kenma asked why his face was so red.

[end of examples]

At the end of the day kuroo always went home with lost feelings in his heart, his whole being would feel a sense of sadness that he couldn't be more with kenma. He would eventually find someone else to date and kuroo would have to be happy for him and support him. Most days he would text yaku about his thoughts and like always yaku would tell him to tell kenma before he lost his chance.

And like he said soon his chance was gone. Kenma would talk to shoot all the time and he would always say shoyo was more enjoyable to talk to since kuroo was annoying. Every time he was told that kuroo would make some corny joke to mask how he really felt about it.

Sometimes he felt kenma didn't even care how kuroo felt like now when kuroo came over to kenmas house to hangout and Kenma minutes later decided to FaceTime shoyo. The FaceTime call ended up being 5 hours long, kuroo leaving an hour into it. How could he hate shoyo? He was nice and seemed to treat kenma well.

When kuroo got home he spent hours debating if he should just go out on a limb and tell kenma about his feelings. After all, kenma was his best friend so would he really hate him after? After hours of debating, he worked up another courage to write up a text and sent it quickly before throwing his phone down.

~pudding head 🍮~

Rooster🙄

Hey kenma! I know you're probably on call with Hinata but I just wanted to go out on a limb and say I like you. I'll support you if you're dating Hinata but I need this out of my head. I know if you don't feel the same but yaku said to shoot my shot before I miss it so here it is. This is my shot so would you like to go out on a date with me?

Pudding head 🍮

Wow I didn't expect you to work up the courage to say so. I'm not dating shoyo you baka! He was giving me advice on how to deal with my feelings

Rooster🙄

Feelings?

What feelings?

Pudding head 🍮

Could you be any more oblivious? I like you too.

I'm not good at showing affection so don't expect anything more than our usual

Rooster🙄

JJAHBWBRJBVKAK

♡︎♡︎♡︎♡︎

Can I pick you up for the date? We can just pick up some McDonald's and cuddle in my room while you play your game

Pudding head 🍮

Whatever. I'll be outside so hurry before I freeze

Rooster🙄

I'll be their quick pudding head ♥︎

Both couldn't control their happiness, kenma keeping in his room while he told Hinata about everything and what was about to happen. They both laughed a little when he brought up that kuroo thought they were dating, knowing Hinata was about to celebrate his 4th month with Kageyama.

Kuroo walked excitingly around his house, talking on the phone with bokuto as he ranted about Kenma and finally being able to be more than friends. A smart, hardworking, persistent, and cute guy liked him back. He couldn't believe it.

His heart throbbed happily as he looked through his closet for a good outfit for their fate. It wasn't fancy so he decided on sweatpants and a loose hoodie. After he got ready he ran out to his car and drove to kenmas house. His best friend was surely sitting outside, cold breath shown in the air as he played his game.

They went on their date, kuroo not even able to make eye contact with kenma during half of it since he was so nervous. They ate their food then cuddled closer than usual. Kenma had even stopped playing his game for a few minutes so he could focus on kuroo and hang out with him.

At the 'end' of their date kenma decided to stay over so they could sleep next to each other. Right before kuroo fell asleep kenma wrapped kuroos arm around himself and snuggled up to his side so he could get warmer. They fell asleep together, marking the end of a well successful date between two childhood friends.


End file.
